Till Death Do Us Part
Till Death Do Us Part is the eighth mission in Hitman: Blood Money. It takes place in Mississippi and the targets are John "Pappy" LeBlanc and Buddy Muldoon. = Mission Briefing = Hello, 47. One more assignment from our Mississippi client. Margaux LeBlanc has married the leader of the Blueclaws. They were just married in a civil ceremony but they'll be having a private ceremony for friends and family to celebrate. Your targets are the groom and the father of the bride. The bride herself is absolutely off-limits. We ought to be able to get you back to civilization after this one. Objectives * Kill the groom * Kill the bride's father * Ensure the bride's safety (completed from the start) * Escape Intel # Guns and shooting in outdoor areas don't make Rednecks panic. # The water is home to alligators. # The Priest rings the Wedding Bell to announce the ceremony. # The Father's recently deceased brother is buried at the family graveyard. # The Groom can't keep himself away from the whipped cream on the wedding cake. = Disguises = Party Invitation If you have a party invitation the guards at the main entrance to the mansion will let you enter, just having the invitation in your possession is enough to gain entrance (you don't have to equip it or show it to the guards or anything like that). Right at the start of the level if you immediately go to the big outdoor area you'll see a drunk man slowly walking away from the party. He'll vomit a couple times and then walk into the shack to the west where he will pass out, after he's passed out you're free to take his party invitation and his clothes. As a sidenote the party invitation can be viewed from your inventory although it is pretty hard to read, this is what it appears to say: Party Invitation Come and eat all you want, but bring your own booze. Looking forward to see you and your friends. Don't disappoint me. Guest The guest disguise is worthless other than to keep the guards from making fun of your fancy suit. Waiter The waiter can go to most of the private areas on the first floor of the mansion but not much else. Priest There is only one priest in the level and he can go almost everywhere, the only place that seems to be off limits for him is a small area at the top of the main stairs in the mansion. The priest is also the only person who can start the wedding ceremony. Part of the priest's routine is to go into a room on the west part of the first floor of the mansion to drink from a flask hidden in his hollowed-out Bible. No one else seems to ever go into this room so after taking out the priest you can either leave him there or drag him into the nearby lid if you are paranoid. Guard The guard has full access to everywhere except for the area just south of the fence next to the dog (to the east of the mansion). The easiest guard to take out is one in first door on the west when you enter the mansion, the door is locked and marked with a private sign so you have to pick the lock and avoid being seen by the guard. The guard patrols a very small area in this room so you have to be fairly quick if this is your first disguise. It may be easier to get a waiter or priest disguise first so you can freely enter this room and take him out at your own pace. After taking out the guard you can just leave his body there as the only other person who walks through this room is the bride's father and he just walks down the staircase and out the door. = Targets = Buddy Muldoon Cake The groom likes to go into the kitchen on the western part of the mansion's first floor to taste the wedding cake, if you poison the cake he will die. After the groom is dead his body can optionally be hidden in the nearby body disposal box, another alternative is to drag his corpse into the room to the south if the priest has been incapacitated (since the priest walks through that room regularly). Piano The groom is an expert piano player and will occasionally show off his skills in the reception room on the first floor of the mansion, as luck would have it the piano is directly underneath a large chandelier. To bring the chandelier down on the groom you just have to plant a bomb where the chandelier is mounted in the attic. To get to the attic take either of the spiral staircases in the west or east of the mansion all the way to the top, the mounting points will be marked as points of interest on the map so the bomb should be placed on the western chandelier. After the bomb is planted return to the reception room and wait for the groom to start playing the piano, once he is in position detonate the bomb to bring the chandelier down on him and end his life at the peak of his musical career. Wedding You have two options for starting the wedding ceremony, one option is to just leave the priest alone and he'll start it after a while. The other option is to take the priest's clothes and start it yourself, to start the ceremony you need to ring the bell that is right in front (south) of the mansion. There is a small red button that you can press but if you are not disguised as the priest then the guard standing there will stop the bell and it won't count. After the bell is rung (by the priest or you disguised as the priest) all of the guests in the reception area of the mansion will walk out to the gazebo behind the mansion. Once the bride and groom arrive you will get the option to start the ceremony from behind the podium. After the ceremony is complete everyone will turn around while a few of the guests fire their guns in the air, as long as you don't make any loud noises or otherwise draw attention to yourself the guests will not turn around again so you are free to kill the groom however you see fit. Also even though the bride will say "Finally" when you kill the groom she will get scared if she sees you killing him or if she actually sees the body. Note that if you do not kill the groom during the ceremony he will change his routine to follow the bride around, this means that you can no longer kill him by poisoning the wedding cake, sniping him when he goes outside or blowing him up. He does still play the piano though so the chandelier is the best way to kill him at this stage. John Leblanc Watching TV The bride's father spends a lot of his time watching TV in a room in the western part of the second floor of the mansion, no one else ever enters this room so it is easy to silently take him out while he's sitting in his chair. This room is most easily accessed with a guard or priest disguise, there are three guards in front of one of the doors and the other is in the view of the bride's father from where he sits. So if you don't have a disguise you may have to enter the room while the bride's father is out and then hide there until he returns. This room would be difficult to access without a disguise since there are three guards in front of one of the doors and the bride's father can see the other door from where he sits. So a guard or priest disguise is recommended. Stairs Immediately after leaving the TV room the bride's father walks down a spiral staircase, there is only one guard that patrols the area here and coincidentally that is one of the easiest guards to take out. So if you have taken that guard out for his disguise then if the bride's father were to slip on the staircase and fall to his death then no one would be any the wiser. Grave The bride's father has a habit of talking to himself while standing in front of an open grave behind the mansion, the guards are kind enough to give him privacy while he does this so there is no one around to make sure he doesn't fall into the grave and die. You'll need a guard or priest uniform if you want to access this area since the path to get there is crawling with guards, then all it takes is a light pat on the back to send the bride's father into the grave (which for some reason kills him). Bucket Chicken Right by the "Restrictid Area" sign is a bucket full of chicken (also known as a bucket chicken). The bride's father always grabs this bucket on his way to visit the grave in case he gets in the mood to feed the alligators, if you were to slip a bomb into this bucket before he picks it up (or after he sets it down by the grave) then you would have an ample amount of time where detonating the bomb would take out the bride's father. = Other Objectives = Ensure the bride's safety This objective is automatically complete since no one is trying to kill the bride, all you have to do to make sure this stays complete is to not kill her by yourself. Escape You can escape in the boat you arrived in but alternatively if you get the key from the priest you can use the boat that he arrived in. Notes This is weird but if you go behind the gazebo where the wedding takes place in the water you can kill anybody you want to and not get caught or shot. Another note why is it that everyone who edits this wiki is iliterate and cant spell simple words, cannot string sentences together with correct punctuation, constantly places full stops and commas in the wrong place and cant structure or paragraph to save their lives. Seriously people it is really annoying reading terribly eddited pages on this wiki filled with mistakes that have obviously been done by a moron or foreign idiot. Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions